1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to intelligent electronic devices for electrical power systems, and more particularly, to an intelligent electronic device having Bluetooth wireless communication capabilities for transmitting and receiving data without a hardwire connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric utility companies (“utilities”) track electric usage by customers by using power meters. These meters track the amount of power consumed at a particular location. These locations range from power substations, to commercial businesses, to residential homes. The electric utility companies use information obtained from the power meter to charge its customers for their power consumption, i.e. revenue metering.
A popular type of power meter is the socket-type revenue power meter, i.e., S-base or Type S meter. As its name implies, the meter itself plugs into a socket for easy installation, removal and replacement. Traditionally, socket-type revenue meters have been employed in residential applications for monitoring energy consumption in homes.
Other meter installations include panel mounted, switchboard mounted, and circuit breaker mounted. Typically, the power meter connects between utility power lines supplying electricity and a usage point, namely a residence or commercial place of business. A power meter may also be placed at a point within the utility's power grid, e.g., in a substation, to monitor power flowing through that point for distribution, power loss, or capacity monitoring.
The challenge with revenue and panel metering is to have them read quickly. Conventionally, to read these meters, reading personnel physically connect to the meter to download information therefrom or write down the readings from a face of the meter after visually inspecting them. However, this is a time consuming process and sometimes a difficult process when the meter is in a hard-to-reach location.
Other schemes have been used in the art to bring back data via proprietary wireless systems, the systems required users to purchase highly extensive specialized systems designed to read proprietary wireless systems. The systems required users to purchase highly extensive specialized systems designed to read proprietary solutions.
Therefore, a need exists for devices, systems and methods for providing a power meter with wireless communication capabilities for transmitting data without being in physical contact with the meter.